The Same
by StarFire and Sakura
Summary: [Oneshot] Please give it to him. When he comes back. It wasn't a journal, it was a diary. [one sided SasuSaku]


Drip. Drip. Drip.

Words formed on a page, ink falling in drops.

This is... the only way.

Right?

Yes.

---

"Give it to him."

Sparkling, confused blue.

"Wha..."

A book is thrust out to him.

"When he comes back."

Silence. Dead, dead silence. The air is coated with solace.

"Why... why can't you give it to him?"

Smile.

"Shhh."

That's her secret.

"Will you give it to him?"

"..."

Pause. His eyes close.

"...sure. Because it's for you."

"Thank you."

She means it.

Arms wrap around him in a quick embrace.

She turns and walks away.

---

Leaf looked the same.

After all the years he'd been gone, it was the same.

His hair had gone white. He was old. He had children. Grandchildren.

"Let's go, dear."

His wife stands beside him. Not that he really cares for her.

"Alright."

They walk through the gates.

---

The town gathers.

They want to see the Uchiha traitor return, to see his family come with him, to see the man who betrayed them _all-_

There were too many memories echoing here, he thought.

_Sasuke-kun-_

_I love y-_

_Sasuke-teme!!!_

_Don't-_

_Dobe._

_Sakura._

_Naruto._

_Sa-ku-ra._

Too many memories.

---

It wasn't true

It _couldn't _be true

Sasuke-teme's back

He's back

That _bastard _has returned.

---

The Uchiha grounds are undisturbed.

His family chooses a house and enters. He remains outside.

The sky is clear and blue. Not at all like –

_I love you with all-_

"_I love you with all my heart, Uchiha-san! Please..."_

"_I'll marry you, Hanako."_

- like back _then._

He hears another voice.

But this time, it's not a memory.

"Naruto."

---

"Bastard."

"Why are you here?" Typical.

"I wanted to know if it was true. If you'd really come back."

"Do you have your proof? If so, then leave."

"What right do you think _you _have to -!?" Old yet energetic, apparently.

"I am the Uchiha heir. I can claim my own house." _Goddamn him to hell._

"Dammit--! You--!" He bites his tongue. Naruto hasn't changed at all.

"Anything else you want to say?" A dry tone.

"No, you asshole." Stomp away, away, away.

Stop.

Turn.

"Wait!" The Uchiha swiveled around. A book was thrust at him.

"...what the hell is this?"

"I don't know." He gave Naruto a What-The-Hell-Is-Wrong-With-You look.

_Just give it to him._

"...just... read it. Alone. Read it alone. Not for my sake, but for –"

_When he comes back._

"..."

No words were spoken. Both understood.

"...fine."

---

It's evening.

He sits under a cherry blossom tree.

He opens the book.

---

_Dear Diary_

_Today I began ninja school. I saw this really cute boy! His name was Sasuke, I think. Sasuke-kun! I wonder what he's like. _

_Oh yeah, this is my first entry so I was gonna make it all special, but I'm too obsessed with Sasuke-kun!_

--

_Dear Diary_

_Wow. I lost you, diary. It's been a few years now. I didn't even remember you until I started cleaning. I didn't even use you._

_Well, looking back, I guess I liked Sasuke-kun from the start! I'm on the same ninja squad as him! I'm so happy! But, ugh, Naruto's on the team too._

_I didn't tell you about Naruto, did I? He's so annoying! So much worse than Sasuke-kun! I wonder what sort of missions we'll have. We meet our teacher in 3 days! I'm so excited!_

---

_Dear Diary_

_Our teacher, Kakashi-sensei, is odd. I don't understand him. He's just so... carefree for a jounin. I guess he must have some sort of special skill._

_Sasuke-kun said something odd, though. He said he was going to kill someone. It kind of scared me. He was so serious about it, too. He's so... so... untouchable._

---

Flip. Flip.

How long ago was this written?

---

_Dear Diary_

_I wonder if I should have become a ninja._

_We went to the Country of Waves, and Sasuke-kun almost got killed. And the two missing nin, Zabuza and Haku, died._

_It was scary. I was scared. I wanted to scream. Can I really be a ninja? After all, Sasuke-kun was so strong. But I... I feel so weak. So weak._

_I mean, Haku was so young. But he was so strong! So strong! I just—_

_I wish I was that strong._

---

_Dear Diary_

_I think Sasuke-kun hates me._

_He said I was even worse than Naruto, and he's right. I'm so weak! I'm so WEAK! _

_I don't know what to do._

---

_Dear Diary_

_The chuunin exams are coming up. Am I really strong enough to go? After all, I'm so weak._

_I'm too weak. Sasuke thinks so. Naruto probably thinks so, too. _

_What do I do?_

---

_Dear Diary_

_It's been a couple months, I think._

_I ended up going to the Chuunin exam._

_First was the written exam. I passed that easily. And Naruto... Naruto's more reliable than he looks, isn't he? I can't compare._

_Then, in the Forest of Death... Sasuke... got hurt. Orochimaru, an SS class criminal, put a curse seal on him. It was horrible. He was in so much pain... Sasuke was._

_I cut my hair. I think maybe I'm just a little stronger. Just maybe._

_And Sasuke... went crazy. The curse seal made him crazy. I'm scared._

_I'm so scared. Of... him._

_---_

_Dear Diary_

_The Chuunin exams are over._

_I... there's so much that happened._

_Sasuke... was almost killed. So was Naruto. Orochimaru invaded the village. Gaara, a contestant from the sand, is a monster._

_It was terrifying, going up against him. I wanted to scream just seeing him. But... but Sasuke was next to me. He was being attacked. I had... I had to help!_

_But Naruto saved me. I... I'm so happy._

_And I'm also happy Sasuke is alive. He... he..._

_I... I don't think it's just a crush anymore._

_---_

Was it really then, he wondered, that she realized it?

He read another page.

_---_

_I don't know what to do!_

_Sasuke... Sasuke... what can I do?_

_He's so angry! So angry, at Naruto and me!_

_What do I do!?_

_---_

_Dear Diary_

_Last time I didn't write a proper entry, didn't I? Well, I'll write a proper one. Now that I've... calmed down._

_Sasuke attacked Naruto. I don't get why. It was a serious fight. They... they were trying to kill each other!_

_I don't know!_

---

The next few pages were full of attempts to start an entry, only to have the ink blurred by... tears, it looked like. Finally, he found the next one.

---

_He's gone._

_He's gone._

_He's gone._

_Sasuke is gone._

_­_---

When I left.

---

_He left the village. _

_Sasuke._

_I couldn't stop him._

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_Why?_

---

Why, indeed.

---

_I knew he was going to leave._

_I knew._

_But I still couldn't stop him._

_Why?_

---

He flipped through more of the pages.

It was all blank until he reached a page near the back.

---

_Dear Last Entry_

_Finally this will be good for something._

_I realize it now. He... never loved me._

_He never will._

_It was... a dream._

_But still._

_I will offer all I have. All I am._

_Because it's all I can do._

_I know he will never love me._

_But I will still wait._

_I'll wait forever. I'll stay the same. So when he comes back, it will be the same._

_Forever._

_So maybe, just maybe, if he did feel any scrap of affection for me back then – maybe it will remain alive. Maybe._

_Maybe._

_Though I'll never know it._

---

The next page contained instructions to a point just outside the village, notes pertaining to the number of kilometers. The page after that seemed to be the map of inside a cave, with "Bring a jacket!" written next to it. The last page only contained four words.

"..."

He went to the house.

---

_Please come meet me._

_­­_---

Slowly he walked to the point that was written inside the diary.

The said point was a cave, quite large at that. He could barely see inside it, its walls seeming like the mouth of a monster.

_I love you with all my heart!_

_It's all I can do._

_Please come meet me._

He went inside.

---

He was glad for her note of "bring a jacket!"

The inside was freezing, displayed by the show of ice on the wall. The map led him deeper, deeper, and deeper into the cave. An endless cycle of frozen tunnels. A freaking labyrinth, at that.

He wondered if he should've even come.

Eventually, however, he stumbled upon a dead end, containing what seemed to be a frozen pond. Its surface highly reflective, it glittered in the corridor. He surveyed the room. There wasn't much in it, besides the pond.

"..."

Was this all she wanted him to see? A place she had thought was beautiful? Something as trivial as this?

He walked forward and looked into the frozen water.

Time seemed to stop.

He watched the figure in the ice, her pink hair flowing in curls. She must have been floating in water before it froze, so—

_I'll wait forever._

Her eyes were closed.

_I'll stay the same._

She... kept her word.

_So when he comes back, it will be the same._

She had... meant it literally.

_Forever._

He slowly touched the ice just above her face.

_So maybe, just maybe..._

It seemed to reject him, burn him.

_-if he did feel any scrap of affection for me back then – _

"I love you with all my heart... eh?"

_-maybe it will remain alive._

He leaned down and stared at her delicate eyelids, covering her eyes. She looked like she was asleep.

_Maybe._

He rose and looked at her, her kimono flowing.

_Maybe._

She had given it up. For him.

_Maybe._

She looked the same. (_the same_)

_Maybe._

He held the notebook and looked at her, rising to his feet. His eyes were emotionless, yet he could not help but be amazed.

_Maybe._

"You were... real."

_Please come meet me._

"Thank you."

_I came._

_I met you._

_I saw you again._

"_Thank you..._

_Sasuke."_

End---


End file.
